


Paperwork

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: A queen has different duties than a sky pirate, but Penelo doesn't mind.
Relationships: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Penelo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).



“I swear, for every petition I sign, two more appear,” Penelo sighed.

“For ruining your life like this, my sincerest apologies” Ashe said and lowered her head.

“You truly mean that?” Ashe gave her a smile only Penelo could see for the smirk it was and laughed. “Guessed so.”

Truth be told, there was nothing to forgive, nothing to apologize for in the first place. Once, Penelo had feared losing her friend to the widening rift between their worlds.

More than a friend now, Penelo had a wife, and for that she would trade all the skies in the world.


End file.
